


Just by chance.

by loki_and_his_nail_varnish



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, College AU, M/M, Mortal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_and_his_nail_varnish/pseuds/loki_and_his_nail_varnish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve Rogers pulled open the door to his favorite coffee shop, the bell above his head jingling. The smells of ground coffee beans and, sugar punching him in the nose as he stepped inside.</p>
<p>The place was packed."</p>
<p>College AU. Mortal AU. Coffee shop Au.<br/>Socially awkward Steve Rogers meets, confidant billionaire Tony Stark in a coffee shop yada yada....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just by chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally done with Chapter 1! I worked really hard on this the past week, and am pretty proud of it. This is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine if you find any do not hesitate to let me know! Enjoy!

Steve Rogers pulled open the door to his favorite coffee shop, the bell above his head jingling. The smells of ground coffee beans and, sugar punching him in the nose as he stepped inside.

The place was packed.

Busier than Steve had ever seen it. The line at the register was at least six people long. A dozen or so patrons were already seated sipping on their drinks. Steve hugged his black, book bag closer to his side toying with the strap and, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

This was too many people. Too many voices. Too many bodies.

He could just leave. He could just go home. Except that he couldn't. He couldn't just break his routine like that. He came here every weekday morning before classes to study or, if he didn't have any studying to do just to think. He even knew the staff by name. Leaving now would just throw his whole day off. He slowly stepped into line with a sigh. Anxiously shuffling from foot to foot. There were so many people.  
The little girl in front of him complaining loudly to her tired, stressed, looking mother, who was nodding absently in reply. The people queing behind him pressed closer, packing him in. Their voices buzzing in his ears. He hunched his shoulders inward, focusing on taking deep breaths trying to swallow his on coming panic attack.

Was it really worth it? He could skip one day couldn't he?

He was starting to feel sick. Bodies pressing too close to him. Sweat beading on his forehead. The thoughts churning in his head. 

Just leave, Steve. No, Steve if you leave your whole day will be off its axis.  
Didn't his therapist always tell him too push himself? To step out of his comfort zone? Well this was way out of his comfort zone, thanks Dr. Selvig.  
"The usual Steve?"  
Steve looked up. He was at the register, he hadn't even realized the line had moved. A wave of guilt rushed through him as he glanced back at the impatient faces waiting in line behind him.  
How long had he been standing there? "Um...Yeah" he stuttered turning to the barista (Carmen, if he remembered correctly.) "The usual is fine." Carmen smiled popping open the cash register " That will be 6.95. If you just wait by the counter while we prep your drink that would be great." "Yeah sure," Steve replied slowly, pulling the exact amount due from the bag still clutched to his side. Handing her the cash, he shuffled to the other end of the counter to wait for his drink. Drumming his fingers on the countertop he scanned the room looking for a place to sit. His worst nightmare becoming a reality. All the tables were occupied. People were having to ask if they could sit at an occupied table. With a stranger. The thought of leaving once again flittered through his brain. Quickly being smashed down by the thought of his incomplete routine, and Dr. Selvig's words echoing through his brain. "Face your fears, Steve. Your anxieties will only hold you back if you let them." Swallowing hard he set his jaw in determination. No. He wouldn't leave. He would face his fears, and ask a stranger if he could sit with them. How hard could it possibly be? People did it all the time. Except those were normal people. Not people like Steve Rogers, who took years to work up the nerve to talk to cashiers. "Steve your order is ready." Steve took a deep breathe, reaching out a shaky hand he took his drink from the employee, the hot liquid warming his fingertips through the thick, cardboard. Stepping to the side he scanned the room once again trying to pick out his victim. His eyes landed on a table only occupied by a single patron. A brown haired man sat at the table, focusing intently on a white laptop set up in front of him. Black bag at his feet. Two empty coffee cups sat on the table, while the brunette sipped on a third occasionally wiping the dark liquid from his impeccably trimmed facial hair. He didn't look too intimidating. He had nice eyes. Maybe a little sleep deprived but, they were kind eyes. Big, and brown, and full of laughter even though he wasn't smiling. Steve sucked in a breath, wrapping both hands around his cup, the warmth having a calming effect on his nerves. He forced himself to move his feet, each foot feeling like it weighed fifteen pounds. He tried to focus his breathing. In. Out. Inhale. Exhale. Like Dr. Selvig said to do. It wouldn't do him any good to hyperventilate when he was trying to face his fears. Just a few more steps. A few more steps then the hard part. Speaking. The thought alone made his feet falter, and his heart lurch into his throat. His few steps quickly diminshed leaving him standing at the round table far too quickly. His throat was dry, his tongue like sandpaper. He opened his mouth to speak feeling his throat tighten as he tried to firm words, to no avail. "Are you going to sit, or are you just going to stand there with your mouth open?" Steve startled a bit at the smooth, falsetto voice. Locking eyes with a the man at the table. Blue eyes to brown. "Oh...I..Um, you don't mind?" Steve stammered breaking the silence, feeling his cheeks heat up. "No" the brunette said plainly. "Oh, okay thanks." Steve pulled out a chair. Dropping into the chair, he placed his bag by his feet. "I'm Steve by the way" he choked out through the ball of nerves in his throat. "Tony" the smooth voice replied, tilting his head back to finish off his drink throat muscles working to swallow the lukewarm liquid. "Nice to meet you, Tony" Steve said slowly, remembering his own drink. He took a small sip swishing the bitter liquid around his teeth before swallowing it. Tony nodded slightly in reply, resting his cheek in his hand he turned back to his computer, scrolling absentmindedly. Steve sighed, and opened his bag pulling out a thick, blue textbook. Plopping it on the table, he then began digging around for a pencil, and spare paper. "College student?" Tony asked arching an eyebrow "What's your major?" "I'm majoring in art" Steve replied remerging from his backpack pencil, and paper in hand. "Ah I thought you had a hipster vibe" Tony teased a smirk playing on his lips. "I'm not a hipster" Steve rolled his eyes he had heard that remark before. He wasn't a "hipster" or "jock" or a "goth." He was just Steve Rogers. A Steve Rogers who was not a big fan of social labels. "What about you? College?" Steve asked trying to change the subject. Tony smiled. Steve decided right then, that he loved that smile. A smile that reached his eyes lighting his entire face up, and making the world seem a little less dim. "Fresh out actually" Tony replied "I got my masters. I majored in engineering, and physics." "Wow, that's rather impressive," Steve replied. His the nervous knot in his belly, finally unravelld itself. "It kind of runs in the family" Tony said, still smiling. He was a man who was proud of his accomplishments. "I'm officially taking over my dad's business in a few weeks. I was too young and unqualified when he'd initially passed away-" Tony stopped talking his face twisting into a sad expression. "I'm so sorry" Steve felt his heart fall at the brunettes expression. "Ah, it's alright" Tony said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He was smiling again, but there was something missing this time. "Well, I should probably get going" Tony said snapping his laptop closed, and slipped it into his bag " I have a meeting with my dads lawyers I need to get to." "Well it was realy nice meeting you" Steve was surprisingly, disapointed Tony was leaving. He had actually enjoyed another persons company. Something that hasn't happened in a long time. "You already told me that" Tony chuckled, holding out his hand "But I will say it was nice meeting you too, Steve" Steve smiled at Tony's outstretched hand, and slid his own hand into it. And for the first time since he could remember, Steve shook someones hand without feeling nervous. And if he squeezed a little tighter, or held on a little longer then he ought have Well... he wasn't going to admit to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it. Once again to not be afraid to notify me of mistakes, or anything you think needs changed, or pointed out. Also if you liked it I would super uber appreciate it if you would let me know. Thanks again!


End file.
